The present invention relates generally to combs and more specifically to combs having teeth which are individually freely rotatable about their own axes.
Combs having axially rotatable teeth have been known for years and examples of such combs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,330,675; 2,808,062; and 3,855,689.
While these prior art disclosures have been in existence for many years, combs with rotatable teeth have not found any real degree of commercial success. One of the reasons for the lack of commercial success of such type of combs is believed to be that, while the teeth of such combs are designed to be rotatable, the inherent construction of the combs retards free rotation of the teeth.